Little Orphaned Anna
by sunnygcat
Summary: Ren/Kyoko/twin family taken from innocencealive! FutureFic Ren and Kyoko are married with twin boys, the twins spend their summers in America befriending a girl that does so much for them, when she needs help, what can they finally do for her!
1. Welcome to America!

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY CHARACTERS** _(EXCEPT THE ONE BASED OFF MY SELF[coming up later])_ **Ken and Hiro are owned by innocencealive -sensei** HURRAY!!

m (o.o) m ARAGOTTO INNOCENCEALIVE -SENSEI!!!!!

If I did own Skip Beat Kyoko/Ren would of at least kissed by now and Shou would of been brutally killed =)

Ahh happy thoughts!!! anyway here you go!

----

When the last toy was in it's place, the two black-haired boys stepped back and took a proud look at their new room. It was a good sized room with two large windows over viewing a grassy yard and a dense green forest.

Blue and gold bunk beds occupied the one corner, while shelves full of books and toys inhabited another, all over their walls were posters and photographs of some of the best actors and performers in the world. Some taken from magazines some personal photos of when they met in person.

Almost all of the world's finest could be found there, all except three; two because it would just be weird to have a poster of your parents on the wall, and one more because their mom forbid them to listen to any of Sho's music let alone hang his picture up. Their dad always laughs at that and says that "you had a picture of him on your wall not long ago" but their mom argues and says " That's different! His picture had darts in it... and I also had your picture up!"

We never understand this but it makes our parents laugh.

The two young boys turn and grin at each other; the twins needed no words to understand what the other was thinking, especially now that they were thinking the same thing.

"OKKAASANNNNN!!!!" They both shouted out the door, and then watched their mother skip up the stairs. "WE'RE FINESHED!" They shouted gleefully, their beautiful mother smiled; both the twins take after their father in height so at eight they're tall enough to pass for ten or eleven. She looked around the room complementing it then looked down on them (but not very far down) and winked.

"You know what that means," Kyoko Hizaru said mischievously.

"Disney LAND!" Ken and Hiro Hizaru shouted and screeched as only little boys can, jumping up and down hugging the their mother's legs.

"Go get your farther, he should be finishing up his office," She smiled again brightly and patted their backs as they ran off. The two ran through their new summer house giggling and shouting as they made their way to the other side (which because of the size of the house could take a while); because of Ren and Kyoko's busy schedules they decided to break up working in Japan during they school months and working in California in a small neighborhood 30 minutes away from Hollywood.

Letting the boys have a chance to make friends and go to school in Japan and explore the US and get a chance to explore another culture.

The boys just like it because it's fun to go to all the new places and they don't have to stay home any more with aunt-Moko while their parents are on location; Aunt-Moko was nice and all but she seemed to have a grudge against children, always throwing them around and such.

The wide eyed boys ran around the corner into their father's office and straight into his waiting arms.

----

AWWW I love it! This is not the way I intended to start they story but it seemed the best way to get every one up to speed with my random imagination! Next chapter we will finish up a few introductions then get on to the real story! With ME based as one of the characters, a short one, I stayed up so late with this story stuck in my mind, I hope you obsess over it just as much as I have!! PLEASE REVIEW!! (PS. Again I thank innoncencealive for allowing me to use her twins and please read her great story!)


	2. Attack of the Tickle Monster

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY CHARACTERS** _(EXCEPT THE ONE BASED OFF MY SELF[coming up later])_ _I DO NOT OWN DISNEY LAND_ (uh duh) **Ken and Hiro are owned by innocencealive ** HURRAY!!

If I did own Skip Beat Kyoko/Ren would of at least kissed by now and Shou would of been brutally killed =)

Ahh happy thoughts!!! anyway here you go!

* * *

Kuon Hizaru (still using Ren as a stage name), hearing his boys running through the house to him, had positioned himself to catch them as they ran around the corner. Sweeping them into his arms, he gave each of his wildly giggling twins, a loud smacking kiss on the forehead.

"And where are you running off to?" The tall, dark haired man grinned downed at two of the most precious things he could of ever hoped for.

"Mom told us to come see if you were ready to go since we finished our room," Ken the older by 2 minutes twin asked. Their father put them down and stared rubbing his chin with a pondering look on his face.

"Hmm, where in the world are we going?... Must not be that interesting if I can't remember. Oh well if it's not interesting it's better not going at all," Mentally chuckling, as he watched the absolute shock take over his sons' faces. They may take after him in looks, but their personalities were all their Mother's.

"WAAAHH!?? WE'RE GOING TO _DISNEY LAND_ YOU BIG DUMMY! HOW IS THAT NOT INTERESTING!?" Hiro the far more out spoken of the two exclaimed, flailing his arms in exasperation.

He then gulped as he saw his father's eyes go dark,

"Big dummy, huh?"

Kuon then grabbed the child and tickled him mercilessly, his older brother was in fits of laughter at the younger one's despair. Unfortunately for Ken their father was in a sharing mood.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" Kuon roared as he grabbed Ken also and had both of them rolling on the floor in agony as he tickled them.

"Oh what in the world is all this ruckus about?" Kyoko questioned, when she took in the scene in front of her she simply raised an eyebrow.

"MOM!!....HELP US.... HE"S TOO...STRONG!!!" The twins gasped in between fits of laughter.

Upon seeing his wife Kuon started formulation another idea. Slowly he released the twins and started stalking towards Kyoko with a dangerous look in his eye. She, of course, immediately caught on and started backing up,

"Corn," Using her pet name for him, "Don't you dare!" She said in the warning tone she had gotten very good at ever since having two rowdy boys. But still he came closer a very evil grin grew on his face every step closer he got to his prey.

"BOYS! If we don't leave soon we'll miss the parade!!!" Kyoko squealed in one last desperate attempt to save herself. That got the boys up fast as a rocket and pulling their father pleading him to hurry up and get ready!

"Come on, come on, come on!!! We GOTTA GO!!!" Ken squealed while pulling one arm. Hiro on the other tugging his father backwards,

"Besides!" Coming of course from Hiro " We can hear you tickling mom at night all the time, cause she laughs so loud!" That note temporary froze both mother and father, allowing the boys to pull him away and make him finish getting ready, and to the twins confusion their father wouldn't stop laughing. Then he just started laughing harder when they ran into their mother's beat red face.

"Mom, do you have a fever?" The boys asked suddenly concerned and annoyed with their father for not worrying about their mother. She started laughing too,

"No, no I'm fine just a little hot from all the moving," Kyoko said cheerfully, " Now who wants to go to Disney Land?"

"WE DO!!!!" The boys screeched as they ran out the door.

By the time the got back to the summer house that night, all four of them were exhausted. The twins so much so, that they fell asleep on the way home. Kuon and Kyoko carried their darling sons inside and laid them in their new beds letting them dream of all the adventures to come.

**Kyoko: (yawn) mmm, so sleepy**

**Kuon:(hugs her) yep**

**Kyoko: no!**

**Kuon(confused): No what??**

**Kyoko:NO tickling!**

**Kuon: (whining) but, but why!?**

**Sunny: cause smartness, this is rated K!!!!!**

**Kuon: so change it! Duh**

**sunny: for one stinking blurb at the end of a chapter?**

**Kuon: (pouts) but I wanna tickle**

**sunny: O.O (shakes head) NO! I SHALL NOT be mesmerized by your smexiness!!!**

**Kuon: ???**

**Kyoko: Hands off sister he's married!**

**Sunny: (pouts)**

**Kuon: sooo... can I tickle?**

**kyoko/sunny: NO!**

**Kuon: grumble grumble grumble.....**

Woot!!!! Finally done with intro! Next chapter I will get to the real story.

Is it just me or did Kuon seem especially mean this chapter, I think its just me cuz I have tickling trauma. Being the baby pf the family means every one MUST torture me with tickling all the FREAKING TIME!!!

... I think I might need to change the rating on this.... . .

plz review!!!!

LUVS!


	3. Our Play Town

I feel like a robot sating the same thing over and over but here I go again...

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT AND/OR ANY CHARACTERS**

**THE TWINS ARE PROPERTY OF INNOCENCEALIVE AND ANY CHARACTERS I MAKE UP ARE MINE **duh

If I did own Skip beat than this would be in the real manga and Sho would have been slowly beaten to death by fans of Ren and Kyoko

Ahh happy thoughts!! Anyways her you go...

Ken was finishing up the eggs in the skillet while his younger brother was setting the table. They had been staying in their new summer house in America for three day, and already the twins were getting restless. Their mother thanked them for helping her finish breakfast as their father walked into the room, the four of them happily sat down at the table to eat. The adults chatted about their coming work day for a while till Hiro decided to broach the subject he'd been chewing on for a while now.

"You know we can't stay stuck in this house for the rest of the summer while you work!" He exclaimed, then sheepishly returned to playing with his food, afraid of getting in trouble. The two famous actors sat staring at him, making him squirm more, realizing he was right.

"Can we go to work with you?" Ken asked hoping to take some of attention of his writhing brother. Kyoko looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh, honey you know we can't; you may be allowed to come while in Japan, but in the US they'll probably think it too troublesome, especially with neither of you speaking English very well," It Kyoko herself a while after learning the basics of the language to perfect it to where she can now speak it fluently.

There was suddenly a loud along with a familiar voice and greeting,,

"Hello! Hizaru family!!!" Yashiro, who had followed Kuon to continued working as his manager, walked into the dining area an sat down to make a plate for self.

"Hi Uncle Yashiro!" The twins cried unanimously, they always had fun when Yashiro was there. He would bring them presents and tell hilarious stories about their parents when they were younger, which of course, the twins would eventually find away to use against them.

"Oh yes, please have a seat, take my food while your at it," Kuon said sarcastically, causing his wife to give him a light smack on the shoulder.

"Have as much as you like, heaven knows there's enough to go around with these two picky eaters!" She added nodding pointedly to Hiro and Kuon, causing both father and son to pout cutely.

"Don't mind if I do," Yashiro said jovially. Kuon rolled his eyes as he saw the older man was already digging in. Yashiro always did enjoy seeing the fruits of his labor; even though Ren had eventually confessed himself which had finally brought the young actors together, Yashiro still considered it the biggest accomplishment of his career.

"We were just talking about some thing we could do while Mom and Dad are working. DO you have any ideas Uncle Yashiro?" Hiro asked hopefully. Yashiro thought for a moment then it came to him.

"There's a small town around the corner, it has a library, some small shops and restaurants a movie theater and a nice park. It's very safe and seems very close knit and friendly. Think you would mind spending some days there?" He questioned the boys.

"NO!" Both young boys, eager for ANYTHING to get of the house for a while. Kyoko and Kuonj looked at each other for a moment considering.

"Well... it doesn't sound... too bad," The worried mother pondered, " I'll go with them and check it out on my way to work (Kyoko now owns her own car and can drive herself [unlike Yashiro still]) Kuon agreed and the twins high fived then quickly finished their breakfast.

One orange haired actress and two black haired boys we're standing in the middle of a small shopping area trying to take in all the sights at once. Finally after inspecting a few shops Kyoko deemed it safe for her children to play in. She made sure they knew the way home and, much to their dismay and pretend disgust, Gave them each a loved kiss on the cheek along with allowance and a cell phone in case of emergencies. The boys each waved and smiled brightly as they watched their slightly overbearing mother drive off, then looked at the other, each with the same evil grin on their face.

_'Time to have some Fun'_

I know I didn't write much but I just got back to school from spring break and I've had major writers block all day! I could of made it longer, but I want to at least start writing a chapter for my other work.

Hehe I put in Yashiro for fun, in innocencealive-chan's work Yashiro and Moko were married...but I never really liked that pairing, I think Moko is much better with Hio-kun. I do feel bad for Yashiro, he never gets the girl.

If you readers want I could try and work in a love interest for Yashiro.

And yes it's true that little angels aren't as sweet as they lead their parents to believe!

Please Review!! It's thing only thing that keeps me going some days!

LUVS!!!


	4. The Game Begins

**DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT (yawn, getting tired of saying this) INNOCENCEALIVE OWNS THE TWINS!**

**Sorry peoples this would have been up yesterday but the computer I was using crashed 5 times so I gave up. On a happy note, yesterday I also got my report card and I got straight A's...and I still got lectured at for not working hard enough.... (rips Sho's head off) Stress relief =)**

* * *

**Ahh, happy thoughts! Anyways...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Everything in italics is said in English as to all else is said in Japanese_

Two obsidian haired boys run down the side walk hand-in-hand, much like their parents, attracting the admiring glances of people the sprint past. The twins were bubbling over with excitement at the chance of exploring their new play town. They had been in a few shops with their mother before she left, so now they walked through the sliding doors into one they hadn't seen yet.

"_Good Morning!_" Greeted the cashier, a teenage boy with a very broken out face, and rather greasy looking dark auburn hair. They gave him their patented "angel" smile and went to each pick out a candy bar.

Though they were very alike, they had completely different tastes in food. Hiro who had the appetite of his father and his non-existent culinary skills, picked up a simple bar of chocolate with a few peanuts mixed in. Ken was blessed and cursed with his famous Grandfather's insatiable hunger and his mother's cooking prowess, he chose one with chocolate. coconut, almonds, caramel and just about anything else that was tasty and packed with sugar.

They brought their choices up and set them on the counter, as the auburn hair boy rang them up, our favorite twins decided to start their fun.

"Wow, no wonder this place is so empty, no one wants to have to look at you!" Ken started off, his perfect smile, that looked a bit too much like his father's, still in place. The cashier was completely lost behind the language barrier.

" _Umm, I'm sorry I don't speak Chinese, are you new around here?" _ Ken and Hiro just laughed, also uncomprehending. Though that didn't stop them.

"Gez, seriously! Do you even know what a shower is?" It was Hiro's turn now, waving is hand in front of his nose in a gesture that was international. Stinky.

The unfortunate cashier was starting to catch on, yet still trying to be polite to the young costumers.

"_Really guys, I have no clue what your saying,"_ He said with a forced smile, then gritted his teeth with they just laughed again.

"Man! His guy is just hopeless! Not even Boss's (President Lory) best make up artist could help him" Ken exclaimed, to which Ken complimented by very maturely sticking out his tongue and adding,

"BAKA! (idiot)"

The now understanding cashier was shaking with fury, lunged over the counter at the younger boys, missing them. This cause the two to go into fits of laughter as they ran out of the store and just out of his grasp. He chased them down the road a few blocks but lost them when the twins ducked into another building.

They looked around noticing the walls piled high with books '_Library_ they both thought,_ boring!_' Hiro almost walked out when Ken grabbed his shoulder and turned him around pointing.

Sitting at a table across the room was a girl no more than 5 or 6 reading a book the was almost the size of her and devoured the sight of all but the top of her sandy blond head. Spotting their next victim, our sneaky boys quietly crossed the room to come around the back of her.

"BOO!" They said loudly, the girl didn't move besides turning the page in her book.

"Ehh? What are you deaf or some thing?" Ken wondered aloud slightly disappointed the girl didn't squeal.

"What's such a little dweeb like you doing reading such a big book anyway?" Hiro said looming over her shoulder trying to get a reaction. There was none.

The twins turned away complaining loudly to each other about how hard it was to have any fun when no one understood them.

"You two should know better, being so rude to others, acting like a couple of brats,"

The twins were so shocked at being reprimanded to in Japanese that they spun around looking for their mother, expecting her to pop out of no where and scold them. Then the voice spoke again.

"And if you must know, I'm reading " The Universe in a Nutshell" by Steven Hawkins because it's interesting!" The tiny girl now raised her head, she had a small, round face, with soft, plush lips and large, gray eyes staring expectantly at them. They young boys were so entranced with her cute childish features yet mature attitude and expression, that it took them awhile to find their words. Hiro found them first.

"Ya, You speak Japanese!?" He exclaimed flabbergasted . She got a very smug look on her face and coolly replied,

"Well, duh,"

* * *

**O.O The twins have an evil side!!! MUHAHAHA!!! This was hard to write because I had to completely change my way of thinking for the twins, I've done them in 3 chapters as angels and now they get to be devils.**

**I know my feeble attempt at insults were pretty sad. **

**It helped when I based the geeky cashier off my older brother, then the insults came naturally....hehehe I'm lucky he doesn't read this...I hope...**

**I'd been coming up with this chapter for a couple days in my head, but now that it's on paper it's almost completely different! Thanks again Innoncencealive-chan sorry for making your characters evil....**

**PLZ Review!  
LUVZZ!!!**


	5. Sorry!

So very very sorry!!!

My computer had crashed for a while making it unable for me to use it at all.

I got it fixed and I'm now planning to have the next chapter out in the next few days.

Keep in mind that I have to catch up on all my stories so some may take longer than others!

Thank You!!  
LUVS!!


	6. Who are you?

Gomenasai!!! I know I took a long break, too many things to count came up but I'm back and ready to roll!

* * *

_**DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY CHARACTERS BESIDES THE FEW I CAME UP WITH!**_

The boys waited for further explanation from the girl; patience not being in their DNA caused Ken in particular to become fairly frustrated when the girl in questioned simply lowered her head back into her massive book.

"Well? Are you going to answer the question!?" He said through a gritted teeth and a bright smile.

"You never asked me a question," replied a noticeably smug voice from some where behind the book.

"He means, how do you know Japanese?" Hiro intervened feeling his twin wasn't going to be very coherent till they both understood this mystery child.

"I was bored, so I taught myself," She huffed and set the book down, having the feeling she wasn't going to get any more reading done with these two around.

Ken sputtered "You taught yourself Japanese? That's..."

"Impossible! What type of.." Hiro continued shocked.

"Five year old teaches herself.."

"Another language!?" They finished together panting after talking so quickly.

"I'm not five, I'm eight!" She was now glaring up at the tall boys angrily. "And for your information I know several languages!" Ken and Hiro's faces had identical looks of disbelief on them. _Imagine! A girl that little actually being the same age as us! Then again we aren't exactly ones to talk..._

The eight year old boys that could (and often did for their own fun) pass as 12 year old, were now solemn, not quite knowing what to say (which was a very rare feeling to them).

"So who are you two _bakas (idiots)_ anyway!?" She said breaking the silence; _Geez, if they are going to make it impossible to read my book they could at least keep up their end of the conversation!_

The before confused boys now smiled brightly, happy that they were getting to a topic they liked.

"I'm Ken,"

"And I'm Hiro,"

"And we're from the Hizuri family!" Both of their nose had grown several inches as the were sticking up high in the air.

The small girl just blinked up at them, unimpressed.

Hiro was becoming very annoyed with this strange girl, every question she answers just put three more in it's place,

"The Hizuri family.... famous family of actors and models? Ring a bell?"

She rested her chin in her small hands and sighed,

"I wouldn't know, I don't really pay attention to celebrities," Both boys were very confused, they had never met any one in their life who didn't know who they were. Yes maybe not the twins specifically since they were still unknown to the acting world, but every one knew their famous parents and grandparents! You'd have to live in a cave not to.

"Do you live in a cave?" Hiro asked, only half joking.

"It _is _ kind of hard not to know them, even here in America they're on TV all the time!"

She tilted her now slightly blushing, face down, hiding it behind the mass of sandy blond hair,

"I don't have a TV," She said voice even, if not a little softer than before. Hiro bit the inside of his lip as Ken started tapping his foot, both of them think the same. _Not owning a TV? That's really rare, though I guess not unheard of..._

Just then a light bulb flashed over Ken's head ,

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed hitting his open palmed hand with a fist, " Movies! They always have at least one movie playing in the theater!"

"....."

Hiro groaned,

"Oh don't tell me,"...

"You've never been,"...

"To a movie theater!?"

The blush, still unnoticed by the boys, deepened.

Hiro and Ken moved to either side of her and grabbed an arm. Snapping her head back up and meeting their mischievous eyes with her suspicious ones she said,

What are you doing!?" Her voice back to full force and ready to cut them down if they tried to do some thing stupid. They boys sighed sarcastically and said,

"Well, it looks like,"...

"We're going to have to ,"...

"Take you to your first movie!" The cute girl was shocked into silence as each tall twin picked her up by and arm and took her outside, each grinning from ear to ear.

Woot! Finally, I've been messing around with this in my head for too long to be healthy! Is it just me or does the story always changes from what you plan in your head to what goes down on paper? Since the entire second half of the story isn't what I was actually planning on, the idea just popped into my head while writing and snook it's way into the story.

PLEASE REVIEW!

LUVVZZ!!


End file.
